My Other Evil Grandfather
by mapoftheall
Summary: It's been a few months since the Giant War, and everything is... well, kind of fine. Annabeth and Percy decide to take a vacation. When they go to say goodbye to Percy's mom, she's not the only one waiting for them. Who are these strange people? Why do they sound British? And why is that scrawny kid looking at Percy like he just murdered his parents?
1. Chapter 1

Clothes? Check.

Money? Check.

Ambrosia? Check.

Riptide? Check. Duh.

Percy was busy fussing over his bag for the third time that day. It was unusual for him to do that, but he was nervous. He spent another ten minutes checking his closet. And then the bathroom. Even made the sheets on Tyson's bed. He was blindly reaching underneath his bed when his shoulders tensed up before relaxing again.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day?" He teased, crawling backwards until he stood up to face his girlfriend.

Annabeth shrugged, a smile on her lips as she walked inside the cabin. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" He said, gesturing wildly to the bag sitting on his bed.

"Your room is so..." The daughter of Athena pursed her lips, "clean."

He blushed but decided to deflect the statement-slash-question. Percy took her hand and cocked his head in the direction of the door. "Let's go say goodbye to the others before we have to leave." Percy started to run but it was kind of difficult.

And that was when he realized that she wasn't moving at all, "You alright Wise Girl?"

"I am. What about you, Percy?" Her grey eyes searched his in an attempt to find out what's wrong. That didn't exactly work because he wasn't looking back at her, "Percy, talk to me,"

"I'm fine," He said, forcing a smile on his lips.

"No, you're not," She argued. Annabeth took a couple steps forward until she was mere inches from his fact, "Tell me what's wrong,"

"It's nothing! I'm just... excited that's all,"

"You do realize I can tell when you're lying right?"

Percy spluttered to find an excuse but he didn't find one. He sighed, squeezing her hand. "I just, I don't know if it's right to leave. I don't want my mom worrying again."

"Percy, she's the one who told you take a vacation," she reminded him, "and besides, you deserve a vacation. You've done more than enough to help rebuild the Camp. And I can tell how restless you are being in one place for so long. Even if you call this place home,"

He didn't try to answer her because he knew she was right.

It did little to settle his nerves but he felt calmer knowing that she cared.

"Okay," Was what he settled on saying.

Silence filled Poseidon's Cabin until Annabeth placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now let's say goodbye to our friends,"

Percy, who was still feeling kind of dazed, put his free hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her deeper. It wasn't passionate, but it was calming and grounding. He didn't feel like he was flying (which is a horrible experience so thank the gods). He felt like he was safe and secure and like he belonged. They both pulled away for air soon enough, and he placed his forehead on hers. He leaned in to her ear and he whispered,

"Last one to the Hill is a rotten egg," before sprinting off like a madman.

Annabeth yelled cheater at him but she realized she was too late and ran off to follow him. He laughed loudly on his way out, gaining a few looks here and there. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on running faster. Sadly, he did have longer legs than hers. When she reached Half-Blood Hill, she realized that most of their friends were here. Percy was leaning onto Nico - who seemed less than pleased about it - while talking with Leo, Grover and Piper. Once he noticed that she was there, his smile just got bigger.

"Finally! Damn, Wise Girl, you're really slow," Percy said with a teasing grin.

"First, you cheated," she pointed out, "and second, at least I have my bag with me," Annabeth pointed to the bag sitting by Piper's feet.

"Oh."

Percy sprinted past all of them and headed back to his cabin to retrieve his bag. She rolled her eyes but smiled at his back all the same.

"Looks like you're gonna have a lot on your hands for the next two months," Piper said. The other girl chuckled at that.

"Yeah," It was kind of unspoken that Annabeth wanted to add 'but I wouldn't have it any other way'.

"So where are you two planning on going?" Leo chimed in.

"We're going to visit Percy's mom first but after that we're going to just wander around. Head towards San Francisco for Camp Jupiter too, obviously. I was also thinking about visiting my cousin. Who knows though." Annabeth shrugged.

In her mind, she had already thought of many different routes to go on, and where they could stay, and also how they could earn money if they ever needed to. But that was just the way her brain worked. She would be happy to go with the flow this time. Especially after everything they went through in the last year.

"I wish I could do that too," Piper said, closing her eyes and thinking about it, "but I absolutely can't leave the Aphrodite cabin in the hands of Drew again,"

All five of them shuddered at the thought.

"But, I am going to miss you both so much." The daughter of Aphrodite leaned over and brought her into a tight hug. Annabeth hugged her back because she was gonna miss her too.

"GROUP HUG!" Leo declared, taking Nico's wrist and forced their way into the middle of the hug. Nico grunted in discomfort but reluctantly put his free hand on Annabeth's waist. It was kind of awkward for him, but it was better than a hug. Grover smiled, stretching his arms widely to hug everyone.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The five of them turned their heads and saw Percy lugging his bag to the top of the hill. He jogged to catch up to them faster but they had already taken their arms off of each other. This time, it was Annabeth that stuck her tongue out at him. "Too slow, Seaweed Brain,"

He scoffed but didn't say anything else. Grover had just opened his mouth but he was interrupted by the speedy arrival of Blackjack. "_Sup, Boss,_"

"Hey Blackjack," Percy smiled at the pegasus. He looked at Annabeth and raised his eyebrow, asking if she was ready to go without saying it. She nodded back at him. They both turned towards their friends with a slightly sad smile.

"Guess this is goodbye,"

"Hey, you can't get rid of us that easily Kelp Head," Nico huffed, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"I wish it was though, Death Breath," He teased back at his cousin, "We'll miss you guys,"

"Just leave would you! Before I start crying, man." Grover wiped an invisible tear from his face, sniffling. Leo followed soon after while adding dramatic wailing noises.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but nodded. She jumped onto Blackjack with the help of Percy who managed to grab a hold of both their bags. She wrapped her arms around his waist and scooted forward until there was no distance between them. The pegasus neighed loudly, making Percy blush but the rest of them were just confused. As Blackjack started to take off, they waved goodbye to their friends who were yelling out their goodbyes. Looks like Percy and Annabeth's next great adventure was to begin.

"To the apartment, Blackjack," Percy said to him and he leaned back to embrace the winds that seemed to pick up.

It was so weird to be partially in his uncle's domain without having to fear being struck down by lightning. But the feeling of riding Blackjack again was amazing. Especially with Annabeth holding onto him. They didn't talk for the entire ride but that was fine. Nothing interrupted them on their way to his mom's place. That should've been their first sign that something was off, not that they realized it. Blackjack landed on the ground, and they both thanked him for it. "_Anytime, boss. Just bring some donuts next time would you_?"

Percy nodded begrudgingly and soon enough the pegasus was off again. Off to do... pegasus stuff? Anyways, the two walked for a couple of minutes towards the apartment building. They blended in easily with the usual crowd of people on the sidewalk. When they reached their destination, was it really a surprise that the elevator was broken. It took an even longer time to walk up the stairs. He wasn't that exhausted, and neither was Annabeth, but all he wanted to do was just see his mom again.

He fumbled slightly with the straps of his bag and took out his own keys to the apartment. Which was also apart of a keychain with so many keys that he didn't even remember what they were for.

"It's that one." Annabeth pointed out the one with a sword engraved in it. He made a little 'ooh' noise before jiggling the key in the lock. Once he finally got the door open, he yelled out,

"Mom! Paul! I'm home!"

The two of them walked in but they weren't prepared for what they saw. They just kind of stood frozen in place.

"Oh, Percy! I didn't think you'd be back so soon," Sally Blofis said nervously but there was still a smile on her face at seeing her son again.

Annabeth leaned in to Percy's ear and whispered, "Am I hallucinating or is Gandalf in your living room?"

Whoever these people were, they didn't expect Percy to burst out laughing like a madman. Oh boy. What was going on now?

He stopped laughing after a couple of seconds because the vibe was getting kind of awkward. But he didn't pay attention to the strangers at all. He walked over to his mom who stood up and dragged him into a hug. It was tight, but it was so nice to have his mother in his arms again. "Gods, I missed you so much mom."

"I missed you too Percy," she said into the crook of his neck.

It seemed like this would go on for a long time, so Annabeth turned her gaze to subtly assess the strangers.

First, there was Gandalf. Seriously, there was no better way to describe the old man. Well, except for Rip Van Winkle, but that's not the point. He seemed calm, _way_ too calm for her liking. He had this twinkle in his eye that made her itch to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. It was kind of weird. But he also looked knowledgable. Like if he looked you in the eye, he would know everything about you. He definitely is the leader of whatever group these people belonged too, she decided.

Next, there was a woman with glasses and (she couldn't believe it) was wearing a pointy hat. She sat with a ramrod straight posture, and she was very professional. Annabeth's best guess was that this woman was a teacher. She reminded her a lot of her mother. She sat next to a boy who reminded her of someone.

Of Percy! Yeah, that's it.

If, you know, he was paler and skinnier. But even though he couldn't stay still, Annabeth recognized an aura of power around him. He seemed like a natural born leader. Powerful, but he didn't even acknowledge it. He hunched his shoulders in what she assumed was a way to make himself seem smaller. And right now, she could only describe his state of being to be angry. Angry at what? She didn't know. It just looked like if he spent just a second more in the apartment, he would blow up. He also had a strange scar on his forehead. It was covered by his bangs so she couldn't make out the shape of it. Either way, something was going on right now. Annabeth didn't know what it was.

There were so many things that she didn't know right now and it was making her feel on edge. She wanted to reach into her bag, get her dagger and throw it at one of them. But that wasn't practical. So she clenched her fists by her sides and took a deep breath.

"Sit down Percy, you too Annabeth, let me just grab the cookies from the oven," Sally gestured to the couch that wasn't occupied.

The former instinctively held on to her hand as they both sat down. If any of them gave them strange looks as to why they were sitting so closely, they ignored it.

"So!" The son of Poseidon started to talk, "I'm Percy. But my mom might've told you that already. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth,"

Annabeth nodded curtly at them but she didn't say a word.

"It's very nice to meet you Percy," Gandalf said, smiling widely and talking with what sounded like a British accent, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, you may call me Professor Dumbledore."

'Dumbledore' turned his head towards the woman with the pointy hat, "I'm Minerva McGonagall. You may call me Professor McGonagall as well."

The two of them looked at the last person who bit his lip before saying, "Harry. Harry Potter."

Sally had just gotten back from the kitchen with a plate of blue cookies that she put in front of Percy. She took the empty seat right next to Annabeth.

"Why are you here?" The daughter of Athena asked, eyebrow cocked and staring straight into Dumbledore's eyes. Percy glanced at her, wondering why she was being very blunt. But he shrugged it off. He knew that any plan of hers was going to work.

Dumbledore stared at her skeptically. He turned towards Sally and asked her a question, "Is she to be trusted, Mrs. Blofis?"

"Of course she is," Percy cut in, his eyes hardening. He didn't notice that they all seemed to be slightly shocked (and scared). His wolf stare did tend to have that effect on strangers. And monsters, too.

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, do you believe in magic?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Dumbledore ignored her in favor of asking Sally a question, "Is she to be trusted, Mrs. Blofis?"_

_"Of course she is," Percy cut in, his eyes hardening. He didn't notice that they all seemed to be slightly shocked (and scared)._

_"Well, Percy, Annabeth, do you believe in magic?"_

They didn't answer that question. They just kind of, sat there. With wide eyes in Percy's case, and squinted ones in Annabeth's. If what she thought was going to happen would happen, she didn't know how to best prepare herself for the answer. She doubted that they were monsters. Monsters didn't sit around for tea and wait for their prey to come to them. And they didn't choose forms that looked somewhat normal. Not like these people.

Percy seemed to decide that he didn't like the awkward silence so he said,

"Nah, not really." _Lie_.

"I must ask you Mr. Blofis, if it's alright to call you that-" Professor McGonagall started to say. She stopped talking when Percy interrupted her,

"It's Jackson, actually, but sure."

"Well Mr. Jackson, have you ever experienced situations that could not be explained? Perhaps you summoned objects from far away when you wanted it? Or made flowers bloom with every step you took? Bear in mind, this does occur more often when you are still young."

Percy leaned back in his chair and didn't answer her. He ignored the feeling in his gut that told him it was regular ol' demigod stuff. He has vague memories of one of his childhood toys, it was a block with the letter P on it. Smelly Gabe had absolutely hated it when he played with it. Because it meant that Percy wouldn't stop talking. And talking meant blabbering about anything he could. So Gabe would always put it on the highest shelf there was, and never get it for him. But it always ended up back in his hands. He remembered a geyser of water hitting Gabe in the face when he wanted to take back the toy. So he always blamed it on the powers he got as a son of Poseidon. How _did_ that happen?

Professor McGonagall seemed to expect his lack of an answer. So did Professor Dumbledore, who smiled. "What we are here to tell you, my boy, is that magic is real. You are a wizard, Mr. Jackson."

"We have also experienced what you have during our childhood," McGonagall continued, "We belong to a community of wizards and witches in Great Britain, hidden from non-magical folk. Or muggles, as we call them. Albus here is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We teach young wizards and witches like you Mr. Jackson, from the age of eleven until seventeen. There are also different types of wizards and witches, differentiated by blood. There are those whose blood dates back to wizards since the early 17th century. There are also those whose parents have no magic at all."

They took turns talking about magic, because it was a very long explanation. It reminded Percy of every History class he'd ever been in. He was surprised when he didn't want to go to sleep when they talked. It was Dumbledore that said,

"You see, sometimes the magical genes are dormant. It can skip ten generations and then all the sudden you have a child with the ability to do magic. We have a registry of those children. Every year we invite them to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"We visit students that do not have magical parents to educate them about the Wizarding world. We would like to invite you Mr. Jackson to learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said.

Percy had his jaw wide open.

If Annabeth didn't have self-restraint, she would have done the same. Of course, she expected this outcome the most. But it was very different to know that for sure. Percy was a wizard! As if being a demigod wasn't enough. She thought of the power that could hold. Most half-bloods couldn't materialize things or summon objects by sheer will. All of their powers were in the domain of their godly parent. Unless your godly parent was Hecate, the goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, and many other domains. Since Percy was the son of Poseidon, she could only imagine what kind of power he could have if he trained for it. She ignored the voice in the back of her head, telling her to be jealous.

Instead, she turned her head to look at Percy, who now had his brows furrowed and was saying,

"I- I don't know what to say."

Sally decided to interject, "Their school is also in Scotland, Percy. It's a boarding school. You'll have to stay there from September until June."

The look of wonder in his eyes disappeared as quick as it came. He couldn't go to a boarding school. It'd be like Yancy all over again. He'd have to stay in a stuffy dorm with strangers, study subjects that these other people (wizards?) had since they were like, babies probably, and he'd be on an entirely new continent! Most importantly though, he would have to be away from Annabeth. For ten whole months. It was Hera all over again if Camp Jupiter was switched with Hogwarts.

He felt so conflicted he didn't even have time to laugh about the name Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can go to your school."

Annabeth was flying in the air. With every passing second, her heart had sunk to her stomach before he said those words. Even the thought of Percy being away from her made her sick. Not to mention the distance? And also the fact that he wouldn't just be anywhere, he would be Scotland! In a world of wizards!

But she wasn't all that happy yet. Her brain tried to find any possible reason why they would invite Percy to their school. It didn't find any good ones. Thousands and thousands of questions filled her head. The most important one was, why Scotland? Shouldn't there be a wizarding community in America?

She didn't ask her question because Harry interrupted her,

"What?"

Up until then, he hadn't said anything at all. Upon hearing what Percy said, he became confused. "You just found out that you're a wizard, and you don't want to learn how to do magic?"

Percy knew what it sounded like. He also knew that if he wasn't a demigod, he would have jumped at the chance to be able to do magic. But he is a demigod. After everything he's been through, he doesn't want more power. All he wants is a normal life. With his family, with his friends, and especially with his Wise Girl. He didn't know how to say that to the three of them. Like, 'Hey! I just fought a war a couple months ago and I'd really like a break, thanks!'.

Thankfully, Annabeth stepped in for him.

"Of course he wants to learn magic-" she sneaked a glance at him to confirm her suspicions. He nodded. He was okay with her doing the talking for them right now. He had the slight inkling that if he were the one talking, he would ramble on and on and confuse them. "-but I do have a question. Why are you inviting Percy to your school? You mentioned that wizards and witches learn magic when they're eleven. And I may know nothing about the Wizarding world, but there is no way that there isn't a school right here in America. You have an ulterior motive for inviting Percy," Annabeth said.

She had more to say, but she knew they needed time to let her words sink in.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at each other. With the amount of intensity in their eyes, she thought they were talking to each other telepathically. It's not like it was impossible.

A few moments of silence passed. No one wanted to make the next move. Percy and Annabeth couldn't stay still. They were both anxious, squeezing each other's hands. They didn't know who to trust.

Sally nudged her foot against her son's. She wanted to comfort him, but she was also lost. How was she supposed to react to the fact that her son was a wizard and a demigod? Hadn't he been through enough?

When she looked at the other side of the room, her eyes zeroed in on Harry. If she had to compare him to anyone, it would be to Percy when he was having a tantrum. She knew that Percy was only slightly older than him, two or three years older was her guess. He looked like how he used to too during the war. Like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Sally didn't have time to think about it because the two professors had finally decided on what to say. Before Professor Dumbledore spoke though, the tension in the room seemed to increase.

"The Wizarding world in Britain has not exactly been peaceful in the past couple of years. Minerva here mentioned before that there are different types of wizards. Those whose parents do not have wizards or witches as parents are called muggleborns. They are also considered lesser than by purebloods. Purebloods are wizards or witches whose parents are also magical. There is a group called the Death Eaters that enforce these ideals. They torture and murder innocents just because of their parenthood. They are also lead by a man named Lord Voldemort. He is commonly referred to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They could be compared to Adolf Hitler and the Nazis.

"We have a spy within his ranks, who has recently confirmed our suspicions. Voldemort is now recruiting young wizards and witches into his army. He is branching out into other countries, such as France, Norway, and even America. The American magical government, known as MACUSA, has shut down contact with all other governments due to this. We assumed everyone had been aware, due to the wards placed around the borders of America. But once the student registry had been notified of your presence, I had to ensure your safety. We would like to offer you protection at Hogwarts Mr. Jackson."

"Bullshit," Annabeth scoffed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Why wasn't it notified when he was eleven then?"

"Because normally the schools in America take care of the wizards and witches inside of it. When Ilvermorny and Salem were cut off from the rest of the world, we took it upon ourselves to look out for unusual activity." Professor McGonagall frowned at the blatant disrespect she was given.

She opened her mouth again to speak but Percy squeezed her hand to get her attention. He cocked his head to the hallway where his bedroom was. She frowned but knew that he wanted to talk.

"Please excuse us." Percy stood up with Annabeth in tow, an apologetic smile on his face. On their way to his bedroom, he heard his mom offer the guests some cookies. His stomach rumbled at the thought of the blue cookies. Damn, how could he forget to take a bite of those?

Once they were in his bedroom, they locked the door and shrugged off their bags. Annabeth took a step towards his bed, a smile cracking on her face when she saw the Finding Nemo sheets.

"Matches your boxers, Perce," she teased him.

"Annabeth-"

"No, Percy," she said.

Her tough facade from outside slipped away. She morphed into a different person in front of him. He could see the eye bags more prominently now. Her California-tanned skin paled and her fists clenched. Her stormy grey eyes darkened. She didn't look half as annoyed as she did outside. She looked exhausted.

"I know you want to go. When I heard him say war, I knew you couldn't stay here. If what he's saying is true, there are people being murdered and tortured right now. If I were you, I'd do the same thing."

That was kind of a lie, because Annabeth wasn't as selfless as Percy was. They both knew that.

"I'm not going to leave you, you know?"

"Percy-" "Annabeth," he retorted.

She looked up to stare at him, sea green meeting stormy grey. "We don't even know if what he's saying is true, anyways," Percy said.

"I believe what he's saying."

"Do you trust him though?"

Annabeth snorted in response, "A guy in his hundreds with a long white beard and a luminescent robe? Not a chance."

He stifled a laugh. In any situation, he could always count on her to make him smile, "Anyways. You do know you're coming right?"

She didn't answer him. She furrowed her brows and looked a lot like an angry kitten. Not that he'd ever tell her that to her face. But it seemed like she knew what he was thinking, and she huffed, "That can't happen. I may be a demigod, but I still don't have magic powers. If I was Jason or Leo, I could pass off as one. But again, daughter of Athena, remember?"

"Of course I remember! Which is why I thought you would have a dozen different ways to get yourself in by now,"

"Well _sorry_ if I don't spend my time thinking about ways to become a witch!" Annabeth snapped at him.

Percy didn't say anything to that. He could tell she was frustrated. The start of their next big adventure turned out to be an adventure like many of their old ones. Full of surprises (and not the good kind) and war.

"Hey, hey." He stepped into her personal space and brushed a lock out of her face. "Everything is going to be fine, Annabeth. It always is. Besides, even if you don't spend time thinking about becoming a witch, I do. I know tons of different ways to sneak you in."

She cracked a smile and said, "Yeah? And how many of those plans involve me wearing a fake mustache and glasses?"

"Barely fifty-percent!" Percy pouted, feeling more lighthearted as she smiled more and more.

They didn't say much after that. With matching smiles on their faces, they wrapped their arms around the other in a tight embrace. "I don't know what's gonna happen," Annabeth whispered. Her hands tightened as the fear slowly crept into her.

"Neither do I," he said, "but we've got each other, right?"

"Right," she said back. And in the moment, that was enough for them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay wowwww I did not expect this much feedback but THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the ppl that favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. SKSKSKKSKSKS. I love you all. I'm sorry for the really long wait and for those of you that read earlier, I did instead choose to go with Mcgonagall bcus it made more sense to me. Either way, characters might be OOC because I haven't read the books in a long time so please bear with me.

I really hoped you enjoyed reading this and next chapter, you will get to read from a _wizard's_ Point of View.

See you next time!


End file.
